


The Sims 2:  The Borjas--Halcyon Days

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: AU, my sims 2 Borgias, my sims 2 Borjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: For you, dearest Sid.  Thank you so much for your friendship, support and never-ending inspiration.<3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



 

From the further adventures of Juan the Vampire. Juan recalls the happiest years for Cesare and Lucy in their new home away from Rome.

For Sid


End file.
